Knight Rider: Mirror Darkly
by Charlie Edwards
Summary: this story takes place in the Mirror Universe and sets up the beginnings of Michael Long and how he becomes Michael Knight and helps lead the rebellion against the United Empire Of America's government, and that government discovers our universe
1. Chapter 1

_Knight Rider: Mirror Darkly_

 _(Knight Rider is ©1982-1986, 2008,2009 NBC/Universal Trinity Jean and Trinity Marie Knight are my characters but their powers are ©2001-2011 CW Network & DC Entertainment)_

 _Chapter One: Dark beginnings_

 _Los Angeles, California, Mirror Universe:_ an alarm rang out and a man ran from the house he had just ransacked. The man was Michael Arthur Long and he was a criminal so branded when he couldn't save a girl by refusing to give blood under command from his superior. The man was well built from years of serving in the military and he knew law enforcement would be on their way. The man who he had robbed was named Wilton Knight. He had stolen $100,000 that he had thrown into a duffel bag. He stared at the gate of the mansion and he was trying to figure out how to jump it. He then began to climb it and he then suddenly found himself staring at a black Mustang. A red light tracked back and forth and a door opened on the driver's side. He then heard a voice say "get in," he then climbed in and stared at the digitalized dash and the heads up windshield.

" _Welcome Mr. Long. Allow me to introduce myself. I am the Knight Automated Roving Robot and I need your help,"_ a mechanical sounding voice said.

"What is this? I just robbed a guy named Knight and your claiming to be his," Michael said.

" _I am but I am on the run due to what's in the back seat,"_ KARR said. He glanced at the back seat and saw a 10-year-old girl. She was built like a 17-year-old with full breasts, and had some muscularity on her arms and legs and Crimson red hair.

"What's her name?" Michael asked. He then stared at the voice modulator as it seemed the vehicle's _artificial intelligence_ seemed to pause.

" _Trinity Marie Knight, the daughter of Wilton Knight and some woman who took advantage of him. The female was allegedly from another planet. She didn't want to be found and she activated me. Your name was in the Federal government's database so I sought you out. Your name was placed on a special list authorized by Regent Charles Graiman, who helped Wilton design me. I was programmed to serve the both of you and aid you with whatever you desire,"_ KARR said. Michael laughed. He then heard the girl in the back seat yawn. He glanced back as he put the car in reverse and the put the vehicle's shifter in drive. He then took his eyes off the road to see Trinity climb up front into the passenger seat next to him.

"Who are you?" She asked as she was rubbing her eyes.

"My name is Michael Long, miss Knight," He said. He then felt the rush as the vehicle picked up speed.

"So where to?" Trinity asked as she stared at the open road.

" _I was programmed to go to a safe house in Houston, Texas after acquiring Mr. Long. At current speeds we can be there in 16 hours,"_ KARR said.

Michael shook his head. The vehicle's AI was off. From LA to Houston was at least a 3-day drive that is if he could figure out how to get past the checkpoint into the state.

"How do you figure 16 hours?" Michael asked. He then saw a button start flash on the dashboard. It was labeled _pursuit Mode_.

" _The Pursuit Mode will give us greater speed, and given the fact that I am a government sanctioned prototype, that won't be a problem,"_ KARR said smugly. "But what about the borders. Federal agents will be swarming the place," Trinity said as a map of the Border of Texas was pulled up and the border line that surrounded the state was displayed on the Heads-up display.

" _I've been granted a special clearance by the UEA. I'll darken the windows so you won't be seen,"_ KARR said. Michael nodded.

 _16 hours Later-Houston Texas._ Michael woke up from the nap to see the skycam that hovered over Milam and Dallas Streets as the _Knight Industries Three Thousand_ stopped.

"What's wrong?" Michael asked. " _My battery packs need to recharge. I run on both solar energy and electricity. My solar cells have not yet received a complete charge, so I need to be charged. There is a charging bay in this Parking garage that I require. Your handprint will get us into the garage,"_ KARR said. Michael placed his hand on the handprint reader and it flashed as it read his handprint and the screen then lit up green and the gate rolled up. Michael then glanced at the name on the garage. _Central Parking Systems, a subsidiary of Knight Industries_. He then followed KARR as the vehicle rolled into the garage under its own power. Michael then saw the car charging stations on the 1st level and he then saw the handprint reader again and he placed his hand to the reader and it lit up green and He plugged up the charger to a charging port underneath the car. Trinity stared at the garage as it was midnight and the garage was empty.

"Where are we?" She asked. He looked around.

"We're in Houston Texas. KARR got us past the border security and we're at a garage that is a subsidiary of Knight Industries," Michael said. He then heard a woman moaning coming from one of the upper levels.

"What was that?" Trinity asked, afraid. The two walked up the stairs to see a homeless woman with cuts and bruises on her face and hands in obvious pain.

"What's your name?" Michael asked. The woman stared at him in recognition. "Michael! Where am I," She asked.

"What's your name? How do you know me?" He asked.

"My name is Dr. Bonnie Barstow. I'm a cybernetic Technician working on _The Knight Industries Two Thousand._ Where am I? and how did I get badly cut and burned?" She asked. Michael stared at the woman who was in her late 20s early 30s.

"KARR we have a problem," _Trinity_ Marie Knight said. They then helped the young woman down from the 2nd level and helped her walk down to where the Mustang was.

" _KITT_?" Bonnie asked. She then saw the yellow scanner track back and forth.

" _You must have me confused. I am the Knight Automated Roving Robot. I was built by Charles Graiman and Wilton Knight. I have no idea who this KITT is that you speak of,"_ KARR said.

"Tell him who you are," Michael said. "I am Bonnie Barstow. I know of KARR but not you," Bonnie said fear in her voice at the sight of this deadly prototype.

" _Impossible! Commander Barstow is home asleep,"_ KARR said with a sound of surprise in its voice Modulator. The Vehicle began a DNA scan of the woman. The vehicle then spoke again after a minute.

" _I have scanned you and you are a match for Commander Barstow but your DNA is off from our Commander. Regent Graiman has been alerted to her DNA so we must go to the safe House. I have enough of a charge to get us to the safe house,"_ KARR said. Michael, Bonnie and Trinity climbed inside the car and KARR blew past the gate, breaking the gate arm in two.

 _Magnum Baptist Church Northwest Houston. KARR_ pulled into the church parking lot and the three got out. Michael stared at the dilapidated church building. He remembered living in Chicago reading about the UEA forces storming this church building as a rebellion had started here 20 years ago, and he had learned how his own Father, Arthur Andrew Long had been a leader in this rebellion against a regime that had taken orders from Nazi Germany and had recently liberated itself from the Nazi party and then in an act of utter brutality had nuked Nazi Germany in the 1980s and in the 1990s had bombed this church house out as all religious activities had been banned and any violators were arrested, raped or killed or both.

He remembered the Church as he had worshipped here as a boy, but his mother Lisa Long had fled with the boy to Parris Italy where the UEA would not find them.

"Mike? Michael Long?" spoke a voice from behind Mike. He turned to see Lisa Hernandez, the daughter of David Hernandez, the Pastor of the Church stood there. The woman was 19, and very good looking for a Hispanic young woman. He embraced the woman, brushing her legs with his hand remembering the woman when the two had briefly dated 5 years ago when they were still kids. They had made out but He didn't get her pregnant, of which the girl at the time was thankful for.

"Yeah Hi Lisa. Let me introduce my companions. Dr. Bonnie Barstow, and Trinity Marie Knight as well as a prototype," Michael gestured to the black Mustang.

" _I am the Knight Automated Roving Robot, or KARR if you prefer. I have been assigned to bring these people here to protect them from UEA forces. I need a garage or a gymnasium to charge myself,"_ KARR said. Lisa glanced inside the car and saw the digital dash and then glanced at Mike.

"Dr. Barstow? She's a commander of the Emperor and she designed the _Knight Industries Two Thousand_ very similar to this car, but with a different set of weaponry. I don't recognize this car," Lisa said.

" _I am a prototype that was originally designed for the Military to put down the China conquest but the Government discovered a programming flaw in which I was programmed to save life not take it. KITT was designed to replace me but Dr. Graiman couldn't dismantle me, so I was put in storage and that's when Trinity Marie Knight found me. I was then given a mission by the Regent to find the Christian rebellion and aid them or convince them to stand down,"_ KARR said. Lisa walked around the prototype and then attempted to climb into the car. But the car driver's door wouldn't open.

"what's wrong? I'd like to see what you are," Lisa said. Mike nodded and the door opened and she climbed in. She noted the rich Corinthian leather the seats were made of. She glanced at the dash and noted the car didn't have a speedometer then noted it was on the heads-up display on the windshield.

"Wow," Lisa said staring at the state-of-the-art vehicle. Michael smiled. They then heard David Hernandez walk up with a gun in hand. He then lowered it when he recognized Michael. The two men then embraced.

"Welcome to the rebellion, Mike," he said.

 _To Be Continued…._


	2. discovery

_Knight Rider: Mirror Darkly_

 _(Knight Rider is ©1982-1986, 2008,2009 NBC/Universal Trinity Jean and Trinity Marie Knight are my characters but their powers are ©2001-2011 CW Network & DC Entertainment)_

 _Chapter 2: discovery_

 _Houston, Texas, United Empire of America:_ David Hernandez and Michael Long, David's daughter Lisa and KARR moved into the gymnasium where They gathered. They stared at Dr. Barstow, the one from an alternate reality.

"So, let's discuss your other person, and how she came here," David said as they grabbed some chairs and sat and surrounded KARR. They watched the young woman begin working on KARR as one of his circuits was offline.

"Where do you come from?" David asked. She glanced at David as she continued to work.

"I came from a place similar to here. I was working on KITT in LA when a short sparked around me and I found myself at the garage where KARR and Mike and Trinity found me," Bonnie said. She then pressed the _Power_ button and the car reset itself. She climbed out of the vehicle.

"Who is your employer?" Lisa asked, curious. Bonnie smiled. "Knight Industries, which is run by Dr. Charles Graiman after the death of Wilton Knight," She said. Lisa looked in horror. Charles Graiman was regent of the California-Nevada-Oregon tri-state region and was the cruelest regent to rule. He also ran Knight Industries with a very much alive Wilton Knight with an iron fist.

"I'm sure your entry point was recognized and will be investigated by _Regent_ Graiman as soon as he returns from Moscow," Lisa said.

"You can help us with this rebellion against our government by helping us to arm this vehicle," David said. Michael frowned.

"We can't ask her to that," he said. Bonnie stared at him in anger and frustration.

"What are you here, Michael? Where I'm from Michael Long was a cop who was given a new identity as Michael Knight. You've got to make a difference," Bonnie implored.

"I'm just a man, what kind of difference can I make?" Michael said. Bonnie then produced a DVD-R and climbed back into KARR and inserted the DVD-R into KARR's DVD player and a laser began to scan a rugged almost arrogantly handsome man's face.

"Mr. Long, meet your doppelgänger Michael Knight, a former cop who is shot after a botched sting. His face and fingerprints were reconstructed using facial laser recognition software and laser technology to give him the face of Wilton's son Garth," Bonnie said. KARR Spoke up.

" _Imbedded in this facial image are files that we can access since the discovery point is open,"_ the vehicle spoke softly. Michael Long climbed to the passenger side and a keyboard came out and began to hack into the imbedded files.

. "Whoa this guy isn't anything different than me," Michael said sarcastically. Bonnie stared at him in disbelief.

"Michael, he's you. You became a criminal here but change the circumstances and you would be just like him," Bonnie said.

"Criminal? Really? That's just my government not seeing me for what I did," Michael said. Bonnie frowned.

"What didn't you do?" She asked. Michael laughed.

"Was supposed to donate blood to a first responders daughter but couldn't do it due to an issue with my blood. Was _commanded_ to but disobeyed. Was branded a criminal in the UEA's database. Couldn't use a phone, hold a job, have a place to live unless it was run by a crime boss. I've lived with a crime boss's daughter with whom I've been sexually involved with for some time." Michael said. Bonnie looked at him with a look of sympathy.

" _Knight Industries has found the entry point Dr. Barstow came through. They are requesting that I be sent through with a driver,"_ KARR said. Trinity stared and walked around the vehicle.

"How can you survive the arrival point to this alternate reality?" She asked. Bonnie spoke.

"The car was designed with a polymer that allows it to self-repair so the vehicle will survive the journey. I need to go home. KARR will be my ticket home," Bonnie said.

"How do you know?" Michael asked. She smiled.

"Knight Industries had begun creating the skin polymer to be applied to a newer version of KARR," Bonnie admitted. She then brought up another file. It was a Mustang with an amber scanner.

Michael stared in awe at the vehicle in disbelief at how there could be another _Knight Automated Roving Robot._ He shook his head.

"You realize in my reality Wilton Knight died and Devon Miles is the Executive Director of _the Foundation for Law And Government,_ and you're not Michael Long. Your Michael _Knight,_ a Federal agent since our integration into The FBI after 9/11," Bonnie said. "9/11?" Michael asked. She smiled.

"A terrorist organization known as al-Qaeda sent to sleeper agents who used two planes to crash them into the twin towers on September 11, 2001," Bonnie said after a minute.

"That did not happen here," Trinity said. Michael frowned as KARR played a video shot from a cell phone from a passerby in New York. His heart sank and anger filled him. "This very well could have happened here, but our government stifles all rebellions that happen. More countries are rebelling against the UEA due to our ruthlessness. I don't want to take part in this world anymore," Mike said. They then heard guns click as UEA soldiers came in. They then heard a female voice speak.

"Mr. Long you want a new life? Then take the car, the girl and go. But Trinity Marie Knight will remain here," a woman said. Michael climbed out of the passenger side of the vehicle and removed a revolver and aimed it at the woman who was dressed in combat fatigues.

"Who the hell are you?" Bonnie asked. Michael spoke, never taking his eyes off of the beautiful woman.

"Commander Devon Miles who runs the government version of your foundation. Here, _FLAG_ is under the Defense Directorate in Washington," Michael said. He remembered briefly dating the woman when she was 15, back when the two were in high school.

"You do realize he won't have a way back," Bonnie said.

"That's the general idea Dr. Barstow. Climb in the car and you two leave before I kill you," Devon said. She raised the gun to Bonnie's head.

"Fine, Commander. We'll leave but I guarantee you people will face justice for what you've done," Bonnie said climbing into the passenger side of the Mustang. Michael touched above to an overhead keypad. They were suddenly traveling 250 miles an hour on a pre-programmed destination. Mike then saw it. The portal which crackled with electricity around it.

"KARR, can we be safe traveling through it?" Michael asked. KARR spoke after a minute.

" _Yes we will be fine as long as you don't step out of the cabin or stick any body part out of the vehicle," he_ said. The tunnel flashed and they found themselves on a road.

"Where are we, KARR?" Bonnie asked. KARR scanned the facility they were approaching.

" _FLAG headquarters in California,"_ KARR said.

"Scan for KITT and Michael Knight," Bonnie said, happy to be home.

" _No match for my doppelgänger or Michael's for that matter,"_ KARR said after a minute.

"Where are they?" Bonnie asked. " _I scanned a displacement wave when we were in the portal, Dr. Barstow"_ KARR said.

"So we're here and they are back home where we left from," Michael said. He turned the wheel hard and tried to accelerate back the way they came. But KARR stopped.

"What the hell, KARR?" Michael screamed at the vehicle's AI.

" _That portal we came through was one way. We can't go back,_ " KARR said. KARR switched over to _Auto Mode_ and turned around and headed back to FLAG.

"What do I do now?" Michael asked, looking at Bonnie.

"We get you caught up to date on who Michael Knight is, and we learn how My Michael Knight got there, and more importantly how we get him back and how we close that portal," Bonnie said, her thoughts on a man who she loved and respected….

 _To Be Continued…_


	3. Discovery Part II

_Knight Rider: Mirror Darkly_

 _(Knight Rider is ©1982-1986, 2008,2009 NBC/Universal Trinity Jean and Trinity Marie Knight are my characters but their powers are ©2001-2011 CW Network & DC Entertainment)_

 _Chapter 3: Discovery Part 2_

 _ **The Mirror Universe:**_ _Los Angeles California:_ A black mustang came through the access point. It had a red scanner and was a state of the art prototype vehicle in an on-going war against the criminal element. The vehicle was the _Knight Industries Three Thousand_ and its driver/pilot was Michael Arthur Knight, a former cop believed to be dead now working for a division of the FBI. He was 25 and a former Cop with military training. He then tapped in his authorization code to get in the gate. He got a negative sound on the keypad above him he was using.

"KITT, we have a problem," he said. The _Knight Industries Three Thousand_ spoke.

" _We have a much bigger problem then with just the access code, Michael. I've just scanned an overhead satellite and we are 4 years off from what my internal chronometers tell me. Instead of the year being 2015, it's 2011. I get no response from Trinity Jean Knight who you are engaged to. I've scanned the time also and earlier when we were driving it was daylight and now it is nighttime, nearly Midnight,"_ KITT said.

"can we override the security gate, KITT?" Michael asked. On the heads up display on the windshield the vehicle was doing a million numerical configurations and then they heard a beep as the gates were opening.

"Thank you, KITT," Michael said. The car drove around to the back of the facility.

"Give me a three dimensional makeup of the building and disable any security systems," Michael said. The AI responded with an affirmative response. The vehicle then went into the hanger. He saw a bunch of _Knight industries_ techs who stared at the prototype in awe.

"Just who the hell are you?" Screamed a frustrated Charles Graiman who came into the hanger.

"Michael Knight, Charles," he said as he held up his hands as a military team and Charles himself held pointed guns at him.

"I'm _Regent_ Charles Graiman to you Mr. Knight. What is this vehicle? KARR?" Charles asked as he aimed his gun at KITT.

"No. A vehicle designed by Charles Graiman based on designs by Wilton Knight," Michael corrected him. Charles slapped him. Michael grabbed him, flipped him over and pulled out his own gun, and took a moment to stare at the men who still had guns aimed at him.

"Regent, tell your men to stand down or I will kill you," Michael said. He heard guns cock.

"KITT, would you disarm these men?" Michael said. KITT then sent out a pulse and the guns disassembled on a molecular level. The military men stared in disbelief. "What the hell?" Said a woman. Michael stared at her.

"What's the matter? Never met a vehicle like this before?" He said to her as he helped Charles off the floor.

"you should have killed me, you bastard," Charles said. Michael stared at him. " I may do that but not today," Michael said. He then saw the young girl as the technicians began to go over KITT with laptops.

"Sir this car has the same dimensional matrix that Michael Long and KARR just went through," one female tech said.

"Tear this car apart," Charles said, then then heard another woman's voice.

"Leave it," spoke a woman who was on the upper level. Everyone looked up.

"Yes, Commander Barstow," the lead female tech said. They all extended their arms a salute reminiscent of the Nazi Empire of 60 years prior.

. "What about him?" Charles asked. Trinity Marie Knight spoke.

"He's mine," she said. Bonnie stared at her. She removed a scanner. She scanned the girl to check her sex drive.

 _Crap_ , she thought. She knew Trinity was going through her first rage hormonally speaking. She wanted sex and she would get it from this stranger that came from nowhere

"No, Trinity. Your father would not approve," Charles said. Michael stared at him.

"Wilton's alive?" He asked. Charles nodded his head. "Yes. Wilton's alive despite a multitude of hits from multiple assassins from around the world. One most recently from the _League of Assassins_ who's hideout is unknown to us," Charles said.

"Mr. Knight, Wilton needs a bodyguard for a meeting with the Emperor next week. We will reward you handsomely if you help us track down the leader of this terrorist group," Dr. Barstow said as she came down the stairs.

"I think I know who it is," Michael said. He then nodded to KITT who created a 3-dimensional image of a man who was Michael's doppelgänger, Garth Knight, the biological son of Wilton.

"Impossible!" Dr. Barstow said. Michael shrugged and asked why. They then heard the voice of Wilton Knight.

"Because my son is dead," Wilton said. Michael stared at the billionaire as if he had seen a ghost…

 _To Be Continued…._


	4. Garth

_Knight Rider: Mirror Darkly_

 _(Knight Rider is ©1982-1986, 2008,2009 NBC/Universal Trinity Jean and Trinity Marie Knight are my characters but their powers are ©2001-2011 CW Network & DC Entertainment)_

 _Chapter 4: Garth_

 _._ _ **The Mirror Universe:**_ _London._ The man stared at the rain on the HD monitor. But it wasn't normal rain. This was acid rain caused by the dimensional vortex that the UEA had inadvertently opened. The man was Garth Knight, a scientist who was wanted by the UEA for allegedly opening the portal, but he had evidence that the government that was causing every other government to bow down before them was the originator of the portal. The man had faked his own death and fled seeking refuge in the _British Colonies of America._

"Any ideas where this entry point originated from?" Garth asked. One of his aides should his head.

"No sir," Max Baylor, Garth's lead tech said. They then got a coded call.

"A _Knight Industries_ vehicle just came through the entry portal. It's software for the vehicle is more complex. We'll have to break its software to find its original point of origin. Russian Chancellor Vladimir Rustov said he's sending one of his best techs. An American that went into hiding shortly after your grandfather's shuttle crashed in Moscow in 1993," Sarah Russell a sophomore from a high school in rural Kansas said as she scanned the encoded call.

"Did a driver come through with the vehicle?" Garth asked. A holographic image of Michael Knight appeared. He looked exactly like Garth but minus Garth's goatee.

"What's the man's name?" Garth asked.

"Michael Arthur Knight," a tech said.

"We still can't get a look at the other side of the entry point Mr. Knight and his car came through? " Garth asked. Sarah shook her head.

"The _UEA_ tried to send a probe through but it was crushed by the electrical waves shortly after," Sarah said. She pulled up a scan of the probe that was sent through. They then saw static and a shot of Los Angeles that had sunlight shining down on the city. Then it faded.

"What was that? Here?" Garth said. One of his techs shook his head. "The spatial coordinates are off by 5 degrees, but it looks like the UEA started it. Have you heard of _LuthorCorp?"_ The tech asked.

Garth shook his head. "You've heard of Lionel Luther? The Regent of the Kansas-Oklahoma-Texas tri-state area?" The tech asked.

"No, Jack, I haven't heard of the man," Garth said.

"He helped your father design the _Knight Automated Roving Robot_ for the government years ago and that prototype went through the dimensional entry portal. But that was at your Father's request. This probe is one of the best that the Empire bought from _LuthorCorp_ ," Jack said.

He stared at the image of Michael Knight. He leaned on his cane.

"Find Michael Knight, and set up a meeting," Garth finally said.

"How do we do that," Sarah asked.

"Find that _Knight Industries_ vehicle and draw it here," Garth demanded softly.

"How do we do that? Sarah asked again. Garth curled his lip in frustration.

"I don't care how, just find it!" He nearly screamed at the younger woman. She nodded and bowed her head and began a GPS tracking system that she knew would work…

 _To Be Continued…_


	5. Michael Long

_Knight Rider: Mirror Darkly_

 _(Knight Rider is ©1982-1986, 2008,2009 NBC/Universal Trinity Jean and Trinity Marie Knight are my characters but their powers are ©2001-2011 CW Network & DC Entertainment. Lionel Luthor and any Smallville elements are ©2001-2011 CW Network & DC Entertainment)_

 _Chapter 5: Michael Long_

 _ **Our Universe:**_ A rift in time & Space opened and a black mustang ripped through arriving in Houston Texas. The mustang was a prototype designed by _Knight Industries_ but a _Knight Industries_ that served a militaristic government that was bent on self-preservation and world domination. But this car was programmed as a deterrent by Wilton Knight before he became a Regent. This _Knight Industries_ vehicle was not given a primary directive but was self-aware. It's driver, Michael Long was branded a criminal by the government who was commanded to give blood but didn't. He opted to go to a place where the UEA didn't exist. They then flashed and the car was gone again.

 _Los Angeles, California:_ KARR arrived driving toward the _Foundation for Law And Government_ Los Angeles office. Inside the cabin with the driver was Bonnie Barstow, a technician who helped create _The Knight Industries Three Thousand._ Michael stared around him as he climbed out of the vehicle.

"So, we're here and Michael Knight is back home," He finally said. Bonnie nodded. He then noticed the young 27-year-old woman walking toward him. She was physically fit due to her unique humanoid DNA and from working out. The two walked in and the young woman began to passionately kiss him. He tried to resist but the woman's strength was inhumanly strong.

"Trinity, this isn't Michael Knight," Bonnie said. The woman, red haired stared at him for a minute. She stared at him for a moment.

"Who are you?" She asked. She then placed her hands on the sides of his head as she allowed her gifts to kick in.

Images swirled as she saw a universe similar but not quite the same. A world much darker than hers. She saw images of a woman taking advantage of a man, a man branded a Criminal by the government a man named Brandon Long, and the woman was named Mary who was a prostitute. She then saw him as a young man refusing to give blood despite an anomaly in his blood stream. Then another image of him before General Samuel Lane being berated like a slave for disobedience.

"Why are you here?" Trinity asked. He smiled. "I was sent here to warn this reality about mine and to prepare you for what is to come," Mike said. She then stared at KARR.

"Dr. Graiman, could you come to the pit?" Trinity said. An older Charles Graiman walked down the stairs of the SSC and saw KARR.

"What is that?" He asked pointing to the vehicle. Bonnie spoke up.

"It's the _Knight Automated Roving Robot_ but it's not the prototype you created for Trinity Jean Knight. It's armed differently than ours is, and it has no primary programming done yet," Bonnie said.

"Your joking right, Bonnie?" He asked. She shook her head no.

"I was held captive, tortured then released and transported to Houston Texas, and found a garage downtown where Michael Long and KARR found me," Bonnie said.

"What is your primary encoded programming?" Dr. Graiman asked.

" _The preservation of human life primarily the life of Michael Arthur Long and Trinity Marie Knight," KARR said._ Both Graiman and Trinity glanced at each other. Trinity then spoke.

"How do we set up something to counter this Empire of America's hold on the innocent people who do not want to be there," She asked. The vehicle was quiet for a moment. Its scanner tracked back and forth then the vehicle spoke.

" _We can recreate the vortex and go back, without preventing Michael Knight and KITT from being sent back. We can set up a rebellion with two vehicles and two men and two technicians to wage a war against the EUA and set up a government similar to this one,"_ KARR said. Charles frowned.

"What about Michael Knight? Will he be able to come back?" He asked. KARR paused then spoke. " _The portal was designed to scan for Michael Knight based on Michael Long's DNA and displaced both men. I created a one-way portal but did not scan for any biological matches either here or in our home dimension. So we will meet up with our_ doppelgangers _in our own dimension,"_ KARR said after a moment.

"I really don't want to go back there," Michael Long said. Trinity stared at him. "we have to, Michael. We have to do something to stop this almost militaristic government from finding a way over here, to ours," She said.

"unfortunately, Miss Knight, my government has sent satellites to this reality before in your 1940s to aid Nazi Germany, but alas your Germans lost. We discovered your reality when one of our satellites crossover into a black hole beyond our solar system and ended up here. The Russians here found it and destroyed it not knowing where it came from," Michael said.

"Oh Mr. Long we know about the Satellites that Russia found. I was serving the Secretary of Defense on some contracts when in the 1960's was given some telemetry from the satellite which bore the name _Knight Industries_ on it but our government's president, John F. Kennedy, did not want to explore it thinking it was one of ours. I was granted permission to take the satellites to my lab. Part of the technology we made a breakthrough on was the nanotech that the satellites were designed from. I was in the process of working with Wilton Knight in designing _Knight Industries Two Thousand_ but the prototype would not take the nanotechnology we designed for it, so Wilton turned to an old college roommate of his, Lionel Luthor, who came from Kansas State University to Cal-Tech. the two worked out the issue with the nanoskin technology and designed KARR, _the Knight Automated Roving Robot_ but both could not agree on what to use the car for. Lionel wanted to use it for Military applications, but Wilton wanted to use it for his one-man army on the criminal element. Wilton then discovered that Lionel had stolen his plans for KARR and then when a technician had miss-programmed the car, it was thought to have been destroyed but a couple of homeless thugs found it and used it for their own ends and in the end Michael Knight and KITT stopped KARR. The vehicle was found 2 years later with a vendetta against KITT and Michael. A later prototype was built by myself and Lionel Luthor and we thought we got the kinks out of the AI since we were using the original but the prototype somehow had attached itself to Michael Tracer and the car was destroyed but I built another one but this one was custom built with alien tech and programmed by our Bonnie Barstow to give us another vehicle to use in our continuing mission against criminals," Charles said. Bonnie climbed into the vehicle and used the keyboard that slid out and she began to search for the encoded primary programming and began writing software to set the programming of the preservation of human life in place.

"How long Dr. Barstow?" Charles asked. She glanced at him through the windshield and smiled.

"A couple of hours. Graiman," She said. Trinity turned from the car to stare at the data that KARR was downloading to their servers. She remembered when KITT's memories were downloaded to the SSC years ago. She then saw an image of a young woman who was her duplicate Trinity Marie Knight. This woman was born of Wilton Knight and Lara of the House of El from Krypton.

"Computer, give me a schematic of Krypton from this alternate reality," Trinity said. A 3-D image of a green colored planet than in her own reality had been long destroyed but for her to see this planet brought tears to her eyes.

"We're ready Trinity," Michael Long said. He stared at the planet.

"What planet is that?" He asked her gently. She wiped the tears.

"Its home to that bitch and myself," Trinity said with growing anger in her voice.

"Then we've got to kill her because she has killed so many," Michael said. Trinity stared at the image of the girl. She was still a child, but her gifts were kicking in and she was killing anyone who would not agree with her.

"Let's do this. I'm not a big fan of rebellions but we've got to start one," Trinity said as she looked at KARR and Bonnie.

"The first time I came through the vortex I was sent to San Antonio then to LA. This time we'll go to Austin before the relay satellite sends us to LA. We'll have a 3-hour layover in Austin before the relay satellite transports us to LA. I know of someone in that reality who lives in Smallville, Kansas. The girl's name is Chloe Sullivan and she's in High school at this point but she's a hacker. Computer bring up files on Chloe Sullivan-Queen, but bring up the alternate one, the one not married to Queen Industries CEO Oliver Queen," Bonnie said. Files came up on a 13-year-old girl who went by a code name of Oracle. The girl could hack into anything. She had a wicked sense of humor.

"Where is Chloe now?" Charles asked the computer. They then turned to hear KARR.

" _She is in Austin Texas. UEA forces are trying to find her. It is imperative that we find this girl at once. We will have a 3-hour window in Austin before LuthorCorp satellites transport us to Los Angeles. I can pinpoint her last known location once we get to the other side. On this side she is in Starling city as a reporter for the Daily Planet in addition to aiding various organizations such as this one by providing information on various villains and criminal elements which aids Michael Knight and KITT. On this side she is known as Watchtower, but on our side she is known as Oracle trying to find information that would bring down the UEA and incorporate a form of democracy such as is found in Russia,"_ KARR said.

"Then we need to find this power broker soon before UEA forces do," Mike said. The team then climbed into KARR. Charles handed Mike and Trinity and Bonnie earwigs.

"I created a two-way communication device to enable us to communicate with each other. When Bonnie programmed KARR she added the ability into KARR. Billy Morgan will keep in contact. Since KARR downloaded files to our computers, we should be able to locate you with pinpoint accuracy on the other side. I've retrofitted a _Knight Industries_ satellite to locate you," Charles said. Mike pressed the _Pursuit Mode_ button and he pressed the accelerator and the car sped off and the vortex opened and they were gone…

 _To Be Continued…_


	6. Over There

_Knight Rider: Mirror Darkly_

 _(Knight Rider is ©1982-1986, 2008,2009 NBC/Universal Trinity Jean and Trinity Marie Knight are my characters but their powers are ©2001-2011 CW Network & DC Entertainment. Lionel Luthor and any Smallville elements are ©2001-2011 CW Network & DC Entertainment)_

 _Chapter 6: Over There_

 _Mirror Universe: Austin, Texas_ : a wormhole opened and a black Modified Ford Mustang Shelby blew through traveling at 400 years ago but the vehicle very quickly slowed down. The car was equipped with _Artificial Intelligence_ and a nano-skin which automatically repaired any damage. This vehicle was the property of _Knight Industries_ from a reality that was similar to this one but this one was darker, when man's every dark thought or desire had no restraint. The vehicle was carrying 3people, 2 of which were from another reality. They had a 3-hour layover in this alternate reality's version of Austin. This was not a bustling metropolitan city but a small town. The people were seeking a person who was wanted by authorities because she was an information broker who was intent on destroying the authoritarian regime The ruled the Americas. The team that drove this vehicle were Michael Long, Dr. Bonnie Barstow and Trinity Jean Knight fiancé of Michael Arthur Knight, a crime fighter born Michael Long. The information broker was Chloe Sullivan, born in Metropolis, Kansas but raised in Smallville, Kansas which gained infamy when it was hit by a meteor shower made up from a chunk of a moon orbiting the faraway planet Krypton. Amid that catastrophic meteor shower was hidden a ship from Krypton. It's lone occupant was found by _Regent_ Lionel Luthor. Chloe had been trying to bring down the regent for the murder of her parents.

"Have you found her yet?" Trinity asked, as she was in the passenger side of KARR. On the Vehicle's heads up display was a link to Billy Morgan at the SSC on the other side. She saw a little bit of static due to the dimensional link.

"Got her listed at a hotel 2.5 miles outside your location. She's using a laptop to hack into our KITT. But there is another KITT that hasn't been activated yet. This one was created by _Regent_ Charles Graiman to bring fear and terror to the world if no one listens to the government. Any chance you can redirect her hacking skills to KITT, the alternate one? We might need a KITT if ours is destroyed by the UEA forces," Billy said. Bonnie smiled. "Hack into her laptop's Skype comm systems," she said. Trinity watched as the keyboard slid out and she began typing in code to create a link between KARR and Chloe's laptop.

 _University of Austin-_ Chloe Sullivan stared at the AI she had just hacked into. It's serial number matched a _Knight Industries_ vehicle that had been in use for the later part of a year and its owner matched that of Michael Long, a criminal who had become her model for her rebellion that she had started a year ago, but this man's name was Michael Knight. She was trying to break into it's CPU when on her laptop an image of a young woman.

"Chloe Sullivan, you may not know me but I know you. My name is Trinity Jean Knight and I come from a reality that yours is trying to overtake and conquer. I was sent with a team over here to help you start a rebellion. We'll help you. There is a hacker like you named Billy Morgan, and we need you to hack this reality's version of the _Knight Industries Three Thousand_ should Michael Knight and our KITT fail or be destroyed. Michael has hooked up with a group of hackers known as _the Marauders_ who discovered a plan to send an emissary to Earth, our Earth to replace our President with an exact duplicate of him. The UEA owns the media so we need to upload a virus that will broadcast this file to the world," Trinity said. Chloe smirked.

"How did you get into my Skype account? It's encrypted," Chloe said. Trinity smiled. "I know your account, because I know…Chloe Sullivan. She gave it to me before I came over here," Trinity answered. Chloe stared in awe.

"you are aware of the Meteor shower in Smallville?" Chloe asked. Trinity nodded.  
"Krypton was destroyed and fragments of it came to Earth," Trinity said matter-of-factly. Chloe smirked.

"A Moon of Krypton was destroyed and fragments fell to Earth," Chloe said. Trinity smiled.

"I know, but that's not why we are here. We are here to start a spark. Can you feed us into KITT? Ours?" Trinity said.

"I can create a 3-way link to communicate. Was KITT created with Skype?" Chloe asked. Trinity nodded. On the windshield HUD was Michael Knight.

"Mike, this is Trinity. This alternate reality's American government wants to take over our world. We have to stop him. So far I've assembled a team made up of at least a couple of people who will start a rebellion. They are considered criminals on this side. One of them is Chloe Sullivan who on our side works for _Queen Industries_ but on this side is an information broker who just broke into KITT's CPU. She has not taken control of him yet because we've discovered another version of KITT that we can use. The UEA is having another hacker send a virus to incapacitate KITT or destroy him. They have spies among a loose Alliance of rebels scattered around the world. We've got to unite these people. I've directed Chloe to infect the other KITT should ours be destroyed or compromised. The other is you. Or more specifically _Michael Arthur Long_ who you were before Wilton Knight found you a year ago," Trinity said as the vehicle's internal camera turned to show Michael Long, as he was before he was left for dead.

"Nice to see you, Mike," Michael said. Michael Long nodded. "Same here Commander," He said. Michael stared at him.

"I became aware of you, before I was sent over. You were a commander in your Army, before you were honorably discharged. I was dishonorably discharged but was given the same title," Michael Long said.

Trinity stared in shock as static filled the link between Chloe, KITT and KARR.

"What happened?" She asked Chloe. Chloe quickly tapped keys to bring up where KITT was.

"Both Mr. Knight and KITT were captured and taken to the LA holding facility," Chloe said. Mike stared at her on the screen. "We're coming to get you and then we are going to rescue Michael Knight," He said, anger in his voice…

 _To Be Continued…_


	7. Captured

_Knight Rider: Mirror Darkly_

 _(Knight Rider is ©1982-1986, 2008,2009 NBC/Universal Trinity Jean and Trinity Marie Knight are my characters but their powers are ©2001-2011 CW Network & DC Entertainment. Lionel Luthor and any Smallville elements are ©2001-2011 CW Network & DC Entertainment)_

Chapter 7: Captured

 _Mirror Universe: LA holding facility,_ Michael Knight paced back & forth in his holding cell. He was in shackles as he had been pursued by UEA forces and had been captured. KITT was in a garage with _Knight Industries_ technicians trying to take apart the car. He fortunately still had his earwigs in his ears. He pressed one of them and he heard KITT speak.

" _Michael? Is that you?"_ The voice Modulator spoke. He nodded.

"Yes, KITT, it's me. What's going on buddy?" He asked.

" _Regent Graiman's daughter Sarah Jane is in here with a bunch of technicians and soldiers attempting to tear me apart to learn about me. Apparently this reality's version of KITT doesn't have the nano skin that I do. They have a molecular bonded shell protecting their version. They want to tear apart my nanotechnology to take my Nanoskin and apply it to their version,"_ KITT said.

"I know someone who has hacked their version of KITT and are sending it our way. Just sit tight buddy," Michael said. His cell door opened and in stepped Sarah Jane Graiman. She had fuller breasts, longer legs and again physically fit for someone in the military.

"Mr. Knight, a pleasure to meet you," she said bowing curtly. He glared at her. "I know you Sarah. What are you here?" He asked.

"I am a regent's daughter, so I get what I want. We detected your entry into our reality as well as _The Knight Industries Three Thousand_ and his nano-skin. We needed his nano-skin for our version of KITT. We know you wouldn't give him up, so I persuaded my father to let me talk to you to talk you into giving us KITT," Sarah said. She put her arms around him and she began to kiss him. He began to feel her warm body against his.

"Don't you want this? Together, you and I and KITT can take my father down and rule the world," Sarah said staring into his eyes.

"Sorry Sarah I can't do that. I made a promise to Wilton Knight to make a difference on my side. The world is a screwed up and corrupt place. I want to make a difference in the world which is something President Obama promised but couldn't deliver. I deliver," Michael said. Sarah slapped him.

"How dare you! I'm a regent's daughter!" She screamed at him.

"Don't care what your position in life is. You're just a spoiled child who gets what she wants. You got money, power and everything else. You take what isn't yours. Keep doing it and you'll eventually be stopped by someone like me. From what I gathered there are rebellious people popping up all over the world to stop you and your empire. If it won't be me it'll be someone else," Michael said. She slapped and then kicked him.

"Guards! Take this man and execute him!" She screamed. The three guards came in, and picked Michael up but he had a taser on a his gloves and he tasered two out of the three men and noted the third was a woman. He kicked her in the stomach and ran out of the jail cell. "KITT, what's your status?" Michael asked as he ran the direction of the garage. He saw KITT sitting there, his engine idling.

" _I've been hacked by Knight Industries technicians and they are attempting to download my nanotechnology protocols but my firewalls are holding. Is it possible to download my nanotechnology to the other version of KITT?"_ KITT said.

"I'm not sure. From what Trinity said its virtually identical to you but not sure about its hard drive space," Michael said. He plugged in a USB and copied the Nanotechnology to a hard drive.

"Chloe Sullivan has the other KITT on its way from a secret location en route to our location. I downloaded your nanotechnology to this hard drive so Commander Barstow and her team of techs can't get it," Michael said. He then on a nearby keypad inputted a numerical sequence that only he knew, and he then said "Call Trinity and Mike," he then saw on the HUD Trinity and Mike as the video link was static filled due to the hacking skills of Commander Barstow and her team.

"Guys I've got the nanotechnology downloaded to an external hard drive. How far away is KITT from our location?" He asked. He heard Michael Long speak.

"3 Miles from your location. I asked Chloe to have our KITT home in on your earwigs and then you can download the file into the AI under the file defensive weaponry. If your captured after the hard drive is installed, Chloe will finish the installation," Mike said.

" _Michael, they have activated my self-destruct sequence. You must leave and rendezvous with my duplicate and make sure he makes it to the other side,"_ KITT said. Michael grabbed the hard drive and he ran out of the garage. He turned to see the garage explode. He placed the hard drive into a backpack that he had taken from the Mirror _Knight Industries_ but on this end it was called _Knight Enterprises._ He began to run. He ran half a mile before he stopped as he saw a military roadblock between him and where the alternate KITT was. He saw the AK-47's aimed at him.

"Michael Knight, you are under arrest by order of the _United Empire of America_ and it's Emperor Barack Obama," one of the men said. Michael recognized him as Stephen Barnes, his commanding officer when he was a part of a black ops mission in Iraq in 2004.

"Commander Barnes, good to see you but we both have a mission to accomplish. Yours is to stop me and mine is to destroy this Empire you've foolishly chosen to blindly follow," Michael said. He then heard a voice in his earwig.

" _Michael I'll be there momentarily,"_ spoke a mechanical voice with a slight Boston twang, not the monotone voice he was used to. He then heard a familiar sound. The sound of a turbo booster and but he didn't see anything. He then saw what seemed to materialize out of thin air, KITT. He ran toward the car and slid under Commander Barnes but he punched him in the genital area and the man went down in pain and he climbed into the driver's side and the door closed.

" _Chloe I have him. Stealth mode re engaged,"_ KITT said. He then stared at the heads up display and saw an itinerary of offensive & defensive weaponry which included a pulse cannon that would either incapacitate or kill a person as well as various smoke screens in different flavors again designed to either incapacitate or kill. He then noted several pulse bombs.

"where's Miss Sullivan and the rebellion?" Michael asked. The car then aimed itself toward the bridge to go towards the East side of LA.

" _Chloe and the team are nearby, Michael,"_ KITT said. They then turned into a housing development community and they saw another mustang that had an amber scanner tracking back and forth.

"Who owns the house, KITT?" Michael asked.

" _The Cranston gang that Michael Long is a part of owns this house. Currently it is unoccupied,_ " KITT said. He walked up to the house and saw the thumb scanner by the door. He shrugged his shoulders and placed his thumb on the scanner and he heard the door unlock. He walked in. He then saw Michael Long.

"Hello, Michael," he said….

 _To be continued…_


	8. Rebellion begins

_Knight Rider: Mirror Darkly_

 _(Knight Rider is ©1982-1986, 2008,2009 NBC/Universal Trinity Jean and Trinity Marie Knight are my characters but their powers are ©2001-2011 CW Network & DC Entertainment. Lionel Luthor and any Smallville elements are ©2001-2011 CW Network & DC Entertainment)_

Chapter 8: Rebellion begins

 _East LA: The Cranston Home, Mirror Universe._ Michael saw the team comprised of Michael Long, Trinity Jean Knight, his fiancé, Dr. Bonnie Barstow and a young 17-year-old girl named Chloe Sullivan. Outside the house was two Mustangs designed by _Knight Industries_ on this side. He then looked out the window to see the Moon rising.

"Thank You Chloe for getting me out of that prison, that holding cell. Dr. Graiman's going to be mad that KITT was destroyed," Michael said as he turned to look at this unusual team of people.

"So now what? How do we instigate this rebellion? What can we do?" Michael asked. Bonnie looked at the team.

"We need to plant some seeds, and then we need to go," Bonnie said. They then heard a voice coming down the stairs.

"Why do you need to go?" Spoke a man. He was dressed in a business suit. Michael stared at him as if he'd seen a Ghost. It was Devon Ezra Miles, the _Executive Director_ of the _Foundation for Law and Government_ who had disappeared a year ago shortly after Michael Long had become Michael Knight.

"Devon!" He said. The two embraced. Trinity shook the man's hand. She had known the man through her father Wilton Knight years before Michael came into her life but the two had actually never met.

"How did you end up here?" Trinity asked. The 50-Year-Old smiled as he grabbed from a nearby stack of folding chairs and set it up and sat down.

"I was helping Wilton design KITT with Charles. The prototype was done. Charles asked me to test it out. We were trying to make improvements to KITT, one of which was the nano-skin that was applied to KITT shortly before we found you Michael. I tested the prototype's engine so it would be installed into KITT. I had reached speeds that were unbelievable and I found myself at a garage in San Francisco that was co-owned by _Knight Enterprises_ on this side. The prototype was designed with explosives which I triggered when I discovered where I was. I could not allow our technology to fall into these people's hands. My phone had KITT's specs on it, and they reverse engineered my phone and discovered the plans for KITT on it. I convinced this world's version of Wilton Knight to build a safer car first, a car he dubbed the _Knight Automated Roving Robot_. He armed it with similar weaponry that was installed into KITT, but _Regent_ Graiman wanted something to present to their military. It was KARR that was presented. Wilton's father on this side was Ephraim Knight a Kryptonian who had come to Earth and landed in Russia and took Vladimir Knight's name and had designed KARR before he fled to our side. He discovered me and had me convince Wilton to create KARR. They did and Wilton did something interesting with it," Devon said.

"What was it?" Bonnie asked. Devon glanced at Trinity Jean Knight.

"He designed a voiceprint for two very special people. He had indeed discovered the Kawatche caves in Smallville and he discovered the dual painting of both Trinity Knights. So he created the voiceprints for either Trinity Jean Knight or Trinity Marie Knight, his daughter. Trinity Marie was born of an Earth father but an aggressive Kryptonian woman named Lara. Trinity Jean was born of an Earth woman and a Kryptonian scientist named Jor-El. Since both would be born similarly, Wilton had secretly recorded his own daughter's voice so either would have access to the car. Since Trinity Jean Knight and Michael Long had gained access to KARR, she will use him in our war against the criminal element. Since these people want access to our reality they must not gain access to our world. They would ravage it much like they have done on this side," Devon said. They then heard another voice. Trinity Marie Knight.

"Take me with you," she said. She had a twisted smile on her face. Trinity Jean stared at her double.

"Not sure how you would handle our reality. You could help the rebellion on this side," Trinity said. The girl folded her arms over her breasts and had a pouty look on her face.

"So what can I do here?" Trinity Marie asked. She glared at her doppelgänger at being turned down. "You have gifts that are inherently in your DNA. You were born on Earth but your DNA is from Krypton. I know it exists on this side but where I come from, our father Joe-El and an entire planet was destroyed due to one man's ego. His name's Zod, leader of the military of Krypton. Those people won't come to Earth, at least not here. The Darkness that started on Krypton came here. Your gifts are locked away in your DNA because you've never been exposed to a yellow sun. _Regent_ Graiman kept you indoors because he knew you were a threat to this government. I have some contacts in Russia on my side. We might be able to make contact with their doppelgängers here. Who does the regent have on staff?" Trinity Jean asked Trinity Marie.

"Dr. David Bruce Banner is in charge of the science division of _Knight Enterprises,_ and Commander Barstow is in charge of the cybernetic division. She's scheduled in two days to go to Moscow to talk to the _Russian protectorate_ to surrender," Trinity Marie said after a minute. Bonnie smiled.

"We can replace me with my doppelgänger and talk with Trinity's contacts. There are small pockets of resistance but they aren't united. We unite the Russian resistance and our resistance cell groups here and form a rebellion against the UEA," she said. Devon and both Michael's looked at each other.

"It's doable but as soon as Bonnie uses her fingerprint ID the UEA forces will know," Michael Long said.

"What about voiceprint ID?" Michael Knight asked.

"Same problem. We could bring both KITT and KARR with us. There is a cargo plane heading for Krasnogorsk which is in the Moscow district not far from Moscow. Our team will consist of Michael Knight, both Trinitys, Dr. Barstow," Devon said. Michael Long frowned.

"I want to go," he said. Devon shook his head.

"You're a wanted man but Michael Long on our side is considered legally dead, but Michael Knight is an anomaly here on this side. His DNA was rewritten to match Wilton and his son Garth Knight who is dead after taking Goliath in a raid of UEA weaponry. The Russians have Goliath stored in a secret facility. It's big enough to hold both cars and can protect any scanners from detecting its cargo. I know the Russian crime clan holding it. Michael and Bonnie's contacts we can reach easily. Oliver Queen has graciously allowed us real-time communications with the team in Russia," Devon said. He then pulled out a tablet and it projected a 3-D image of a young man in a suit and tie bore had goatee.

"I am Oliver Queen, CEO of Queen International. It was my company who first discovered the portals where you are but the _regent_ claimed the technology was the government's so I was branded a traitor when I sued the government. I had to do something so I created an alter ego to find evidence of corruption. I created the _Red Arrow_ as a way to get the evidence I needed but so far nothing. The _Russian Protectorate_ claims it has evidence but I can't get it. The UEA has frozen my finances, allowing me only to do the bare minimum, "Oliver said, a distressed look on his face.

"Let's do it," Michael Knight said staring at the video feed of Oliver.

"When?" Both Oliver and Devon said. Michael smirked.

"Three days," Michael said.

 _To be Continued…_


	9. Rebellion Begins Part 2

_Knight Rider: Mirror Darkly_

 _(Knight Rider is ©1982-1986, 2008,2009 NBC/Universal Trinity Jean and Trinity Marie Knight are my characters but their powers are ©2001-2011 CW Network & DC Entertainment. Lionel Luthor and any Smallville elements are ©2001-2011 CW Network & DC Entertainment)_

 _Chapter 9: Rebellion begins part 2_

 _Moscow, Russia, the mirror universe:_ Michael Knight turned the wheel as he aimed KITT toward _Green Square,_ the governmental location of _the Russian Protectorate._ The team was already waiting on him. He had been instructed to avoid the drones that were looking for him.

" _Are we there?"_ KITT asked. Michael shook his head as he saw the underground garage near the headquarters.

"We've got Sky Eyes all around Moscow and even though your transformation abilities are keeping us unseen that won't keep for long," Michael said as they headed into the underground garage.

"Welcome Mr. Knight," Spoke Vladimir Rostov, a member of The _Russian Protectorate_ 's government. Michael saw his team, made up of Trinity Jean Knight, Trinity Marie Knight, Dr. Bonnie Barstow and a computer system hacker named Chloe Sullivan who came from Smallville, Kansas. The team had come through New York which did not have as much government oversight. Chloe had hacked both Trinitys as a part of "Commander Barstow's "entourage. He then glanced at another man, one that he had a video conference with. A man named Oliver Queen.

"Welcome, Michael. What do we have on Commander Barstow's agenda over the next few days?" Oliver asked. Michael nodded to Chloe.

"KARR, bring up the commander's schedule would you? Switch to holographic mode, please," Chloe said. They saw the Commander's agenda. She was scheduled to meet with Carmassi Russian crime family who were aiding and funding the _Russian Protectorate._

" _So how do we pull off this masquerade?"_ KARR asked.

"I know Donald Carmassi or at least I did when we were in grade school. He was my lab partner in eighth grade. We drifted apart after he was busted for both drugs and attempting to hack the NSA shortly before 9/11. Before then we knew each other but he wasn't what you would call a close friend," Bonnie said.

"Apparently Commander Barstow knows him. She has a voracious sexual appetite and Donald is someone she would go to when she needed her sexual needs fulfilled. We need you to get him to get a rebellion kick started in Russia. The flames of Rebellion will spread," Vladimir said.

"What about the _regent?_ Charles Graiman or Lionel Luthor?" Trinity Jean Knight asked.

"Chloe had been working on hacking into his electronic documents for years but no luck," Devon Miles said walking up behind them.

"But Chloe never had access to a sophisticated artificial intelligence aiding her, did she?" Michael said.

"Which one do I use?" She said staring at both KITT & KARR.

"Use KARR because Michael needs to escort Dr. Barstow to meet Donald Carmassi in two hours. This KITT was designed differently than ours, and we'll need his weaponry if we are going to be successful. We'll need to make use of our earwigs much like Commander Barstow has her enforcers do. Chloe there's an earwig equipped with KARR. It's underneath the steering wheel. It was designed to be there as a replacement due to the fact they won't fit as snuggly as they do in our reality," Devon said. Chloe got into the driver's side and the heads-up display on the Mustang's windshield came up and a username and password window came up. She typed in her email address and password when she worked for _Knight Enterprises_ and she heard a mechanical voice speak.

" _Welcome Ms. Sullivan to Knight Automated Roving Robot. How may I serve You?"_ The male voice spoke without emotion. She began to use the keyboard and create programming algorithms as she mumbled coding off in her head.

"What is she doing?" Vladimir asked. Devon smiled.

"She's hacking into Lionel Luthor's iPhone. The iPhones aren't as secure as they are in my reality. We know all about cyber terrorism on my reality. We tried and in most cases made our electronics as secure and hackproof as possible but that's never easy. On this side the UEA thinks its unstoppable so they never bothered to make their devices like iPhones secure. Now that we have a _Knight Industries_ vehicle which is state of the art and the only thing that is secure, we can hack anything," Devon said.

"Where did they get designs of an iPhone from? "Trinity asked, her eyes flaring red as her heat vision began to flare up.

"Wilton discovered a singularly that ripped a hole from this reality to ours," Devon said. Michael frowned. You're not referring to our Wilton Knight?" He asked. Devon shook his head to which Trinity and Michael Knight looked relieved.

"Mr. Miles, you're not going to believe this, but Wilton didn't just discover the singularity but he created it," Chloe said…

 _To Be Continued..._


	10. Luthor

_Knight Rider: Mirror Darkly_

 _(Knight Rider is ©1982-1986, 2008,2009 NBC/Universal Trinity Jean and Trinity Marie Knight are my characters but their powers are ©2001-2011 CW Network & DC Entertainment. Lionel Luthor and any Smallville elements are ©2001-2011 CW Network & DC Entertainment)_

Chapter 10: Luthor

 _Our universe, Smallville, Kansas:1961_. Lachlan stared at the _Smallville savings & Loan_ as it was encased in a bubble but right next to it was the same building. He had met a stranger who he had shot but instead he had shot a young woman whom he had attempted to rob earlier in the week. He stepped into the duplicate as the strange bubble had allowed him to pass through.

"Looking for something?" Spoke a man's voice. He stared in awe at the gentleman in a business suit.

"Who are you?" Lachlan asked. The man smirked.

"My name is Lionel Luthor and I'm not quite from around here. I come from a place similar to here," the man said. Lachlan saw plans on a table. It was blueprints of a car but not like something he had seen.

"Why are you here and what is this," Lachlan said as he pointed to the plans.

"You know a man named William Knight and his son Wilton?" Lionel asked. Lachlan nodded.

"Give these plans to William. He will know what do do with them. Your future son Lionel will also have access to these plans. It's for a car that can do things you can only dream of. Make copies of these plans but tell no one of these plans," Lionel said. Lachlan grabbed the plans and stepped out of the building. He turned to see the building gone…

 _May 15, 2011, Mirror Universe:_ Michael stared at the _LuthorCorp_ building as Trinity Jean and Trinity Marie were going to use KARR and Chloe to break LuthorCorp's cyber security and download any files as necessary to warn their own reality of what was coming.

"Bonnie are you sure a two-pronged attack is the best way to go?" Michael asked. She nodded. "LuthorCorp has company assets here. We plant the seeds of rebellion while also gathering information about any excursions to our side. Hell, we might even get Garth to aid us," Bonnie said as she changed into the tight fitting coveralls that her doppelgänger wore over on this side. She stepped out of the changing room. Michael stared. It looked great on her but it didn't leave anything to the imagination. It made her look almost like a slut of a cybernetic technician.

"KITT, are we set," Devon asked, not at all pleased. The vehicle growled an affirmative. Suddenly an alarm went off.

" _I am receiving a coded message that was downloaded to my servers. It is someone named Lachlan Luthor. It was downloaded to my servers by a hacker called Oracle,"_ KITT said. The vehicle switched to holographic mode.

"Greetings from Lachlan Luthor. I am the Lachlan from your side. I interacted with a man named Lionel Luthor from this universe. He asked me to design a prototype vehicle, which I did. My own Lionel Luthor found those plans and discovered they matched plans he and college roommate Wilton Knight had created. But an extra program was installed on the prototype vehicle on this side. They had begun the KARR project with the ultimate goal of saving lives. But a woman named Tess Mercer had taken an identity of a cybernetic technician and misprogrammed the car for self-preservation and the car killed 8 generals during the demonstration to the Army. This KARR was equipped with a dimensional scanner and the ability to travel between dimensions. It will protect anyone in the vehicle. LuthorCorp had been creating upgrades and had perfected a dimensional portal but no human could pass through, except a certain slave named Hannah Melvin and Wilton's daughter Trinity. Hannah had escaped through the dimensional vortex to our reality before Lionel accepted the title of _Regent._ Lionel is looking to destroy or conquer every reality for the _empire_. That is the ultimate goal of this reality. To conquer and enslave every reality so that only one will survive," the holographic image said.

"So where is this ass of a Regent?" Michael asked furious that a man wanted to kill, and destroy everyone he loved.

"His advance team just arrived," Devon said. KARR hacked into a live feed of a _LuthorCorp_ jet. But it was different than the one from their reality. It bore a Kryptonian symbol as its crest and the name _LuthorCorp International._

"What does that symbol mean," Michael asked. Trinity Jean looked at her doppelgänger and then spoke.

"It means dominance," Trinity said. Chloe then climbed out of KARR.

"We have another problem guys. I hacked Commander Barstow's iPhone and other regents are scheduled to be here in two days and the regents and the Russian leadership will be killed," She said.

"So where is this meeting supposed to be held?" Michael asked.

"3 days here in Moscow. Not here at _Green Square_ but at Vladimir Knight's estate. An email will be sent out requesting a cease-fire between UEA forces and Russian military forces. While Vladimir is gone, _Knight Industries International_ owns the house and estate. Is there any way we can get a team in the mansion?" Chloe asked. They then heard KARR speak.

" _There are passageways from the gate house to the numerous buildings on the Estate. No one coming to this alleged ceasefire is aware of the passages that were built. We will however need a Trinity Knight there because the passages have Kryptonian markings that only a hybrid of Earth and Krypton would know,"_ KARR said after a minute.

"I'll go," Trinity Marie said, after a moment. Trinity Jean looked at her and then nodded. "I'll assemble my agents from my Russian contacts to meet you there," Trinity Jean said. Devon stared at her.

"How long will it take you to assemble your team?" He asked. She smiled at him.

"2 days, Mr. Miles," she said with a look of determination…

 _To Be Continued…_


	11. Salvation

_Knight Rider: Mirror Darkly_

 _(Knight Rider is ©1982-1986, 2008,2009 NBC/Universal Trinity Jean and Trinity Marie Knight are my characters but their powers are ©2001-2011 CW Network & DC Entertainment. Lionel Luthor and any Smallville elements are ©2001-2011 CW Network & DC Entertainment)_

Chapter 11: Salvation

 _Bosco Café, Moscow, Russian Republic, Mirror Universe:_ Trinity Marie Knight stared at the team her doppelgänger had pulled together, consisting of hackers from the UEA that had defected from LuthorCorp and the UEA security forces. She looked at the Estate that was nearby. She tapped into her grandfather's private server of which both KITT & KARR of this reality was connected to. She pressed the earwig and she was in contact with her doppelgänger and Devon Miles. KARR was sitting outside parked; the AI was scanning the estate for when Commander Barstow would enter. Her doppelgänger had taken some snipers into one of the passageways. KITT had been equipped with a camouflage mode which Trinity Jean Knight had switched to invisible mode. She sipped her hot chocolate as she saw the team in real-time on the holographic screen. She stared at her team. She then heard a voice on the earwig. It was Bonnie.

"Trinity's in place. She's in the North passage. Instruct your team to hack the UEA security protocols and then you and KARR go to the South passage. Commander Barstow is near there. Take her down but don't kill her," Bonnie said.

"Chloe, it's Showtime. Code word is _Knight._ KARR, we are to go to the south passage and take down the Commander," Trinity Marie said as she finished her hot chocolate and she walked out of the café and climbed into KARR.

"Voiceprint ID 892478, Trinity Marie Knight. Get me to the south passage as quickly as possible," she said. Bothe dashboard and the heads-up display lit up and the engine growled to life and a minute later they arrived at the gate.

"Is Turbo Boost functional?" She asked the AI.

" _Yes, but your team disabled the security alarms and are opening the gate as we speak,"_ KARR said as the South Gate opened. Trinity ran at superhuman speed and she looked at the Kryptonian symbol and she touched it and a door opened and she moved in to the passageway. She opened her hearing and mind to the voices. She then heard Commander Barstow nearby walking with the leaders of the Russian Republic. She then opened a passage door a few steps away from where Commander Barstow was.

Commander Bonnie Barstow was walking with the eight men and women who were her security team and the 7 men and women who comprised the Russian Republic leadership. They walked into the library unaware of Trinity Jean Knight and her team of snipers who were unseen but could see the Commander and her security team. Suddenly Commander Barstow's team was taken down.

"What the hell?" She said. She then saw two women who were identical standing before her.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked. Both women assumed defensive stances.

"We are Trinity Jean Knight and Trinity Marie Knight and we are so going to kick your ass," both said. Commander Barstow stood in a defensive stance.

"You can't beat me," she said arrogantly. She tried to punch Trinity Jean but her feet were taken out by Trinity Marie Knight.

"Your one of us! Why would you do this?" Commander Barstow asked. Trinity Marie spoke.

"We were lied to by the UEA and Lionel Luthor. He killed my brother Garth and commandeered Goliath and has ramrodded this war down our throats. He wants peace on his terms or death to any who stand in his way. I want to live in a place where I'm free. No one will stop me. I'll tear down the _United Empire of America_ slowly or quickly. I'm coming for you people," Trinity Marie said.

"We are not here to judge. Were we here to judge I would have ordered my people to kill the UEA leadership. But that is not my mission. Somehow you people will answer for your crimes Commander," Trinity Jean said.

"Your people are nothing! I've ordered a military strike force to come," Commander Barstow said. Trinity smiled.

"Check your earwig again, Bonnie," Trinity Marie said. Commander Barstow found she had no Audio coming from her foot soldiers.

"What did you do?" Bonnie asked. Trinity picked her up.

"My team has a resident Cybernetic technician and she hacked your comlink's frequency as well as those of your foot soldiers," Trinity said. In walked Dr. Barstow. Commander Barstow looked in shock.

"You're me," she said. Dr. Barstow smiled and nodded.

"What did the regent tell you about your plans?" Bonnie asked as both Trinity Knights helped the Commander Barstow up.

"We were to go to this different world that was like ours but we were not given full disclosure about the mission. Don't think the Emperor knew," Commander Barstow said. Bonnie shook her head at her doppelgänger. She then handcuffed her doppelgänger and they walked out to KARR.

"Bring it up KARR," Bonnie said. A holographic image came up of Emperor Obama's itinerary. They then saw a reference to "Earth-2" in the Emperor's itinerary.

"That's us," Trinity Jean Knight said.

"How can you tell?" Mike said.

"The Emperor noted 9/11 and a 4-year difference between this Earth and the one I'm from," Trinity said.

" _Excuse me, folks but my scanners just picked up a temporal energy signature. It appears Mr. Luthor has just made not only a dimensional jump but a time jump. He jumped to an Earth numbered Earth-3 during a civilian war in the year 1975,"_ KARR said. Trinity then went to the garage end of the house where KARR was, his engine sat idling.

"How similar is this reality to ours and how can we pass for citizens in that reality?" Mike said.

"What are you going to do Mr. Knight?" Commander Barstow asked. "We are going to stop this Regent before he causes any damage and bring him to justice," Mike said.

"LuthorCorp built a time displacement device and have a miniature one to fit into a vehicle already in production. It's a prototype though," Commander Barstow said, a look of defeat on her face. "Where can we find this prototype?" Trinity said.

"There's a prototype in one of the adjacent labs," Commander Barstow said. She nodded to one of her bodyguard and within a couple of minutes the bodyguard came back with a strange circular device.

"What will this do?" Mike asked. Commander Barstow smiled wickedly.

"it will allow you to travel between dimensions. KITT and KARR will automatically adjust to the dimensional changes. If you want to capture Regent Luthor, he must be brought back here, for justice," Commander Barstow said.

"What will you do to him?" Devon asked. Commander Barstow looked at him.

"He will be executed per our laws," she said matter-of-factly.

"Very well commander," Michael said. He wasn't happy, but he knew better than to argue.

"So now what?" Trinity Marie Knight asked.

"We send Dr. Barstow, Michael Knight and Devon Miles back and Mike Knight, KITT, KARR, and my doppelgänger go after Lionel," Trinity Jean Knight said.

"Very well, and I have another surprise in store for you," Devon said.

"What's that?" Michael asked. They walked into the laboratory of Vladimir Knight.

"A message from Vladimir left for you," Devon said. Michael noticed a Crystalline structure.

"give it a moment. This was launched from where Vladimir came from," Devon said.

" _Welcome Michael Arthur Knight. I am Vladimir Knight. I am the man who fathered Wilton Knight both in this reality and yours. You and your team I am aware of are going to stop a man named Lionel Luthor, who plans on wiping out people and accompanying dimensions who would bring their worlds in utter chaos. I knew this would come to pass, so my team had developed using technology from my home planet developed a Bluetooth device to keep you in constant contact with your team. I developed a small set of them. One thing I also give to you Michael Knight is my living Spirit to help you and your team. I may appear human but I'm not. I came to your planet to stop that darkness that infected my home and was set to infect yours. The evil that men do. Your mission is the same as mine when my ship crashed in the Russian Republic. To make a difference," the holographic image said._

"How do I do this, grandfather?" Michael asked.

" _You were united with family and allies here on Earth-2. Let them help you. Although your KITT was destroyed there is another one waiting that Wilton built on Earth-1. It was designed as a backup in case the Three Thousand was compromised or fell into enemy hands. It's located at a LuthorCorp location in Chicago. Dr. Barstow will aid you in activating it. The hard drive your friend Chloe downloaded before KITT was destroyed. It's stored on a hard drive that is stored on a black Crystal. There will be heavy encryption but that was to keep Lionel out," the holographic image said._

"Let's get going then," Michael said. He then felt the rush of a wind like effect as the Spirit of Vladimir Knight filled him. His eyes shifted briefly from blue to red as Kryptonian power filled him but was quickly suppressed as his eyes shifted back to his blue.

"Dr. Barstow is the installation complete," he asked over his earwig. He heard the affirmative.

"Let's take Devon, Bonnie and Trinity Jean and get back to our reality and continue our pursuit of The Regent whole has stolen technology from the Knight family line and a world away," Michael said.

"How will we keep in contact with Mike, Trinity Marie Knight?" Trinity Jean Knight asked.

"Your grandfather left a two-way comlink we can use," Michael said. The team then separated into both KITT and KARR. One team on their way back to _Earth-1_ and the other to seek out Lionel Luthor…

 _To Be Continued…_


End file.
